1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of banking security. Specifically, this invention relates to automated teller machines.
More specifically, this invention relates to an electronic security device based on an optoelectronic sensing barrier aligned transversely to card transaction passage and the card reader driver including such device.
2. Background Art
It is known that ATM (Automated Teller Machines) or automated transaction machines are devices that allow to perform bank transactions. For this purpose, ATMs have a plurality of means enabling to carry out transactions based on the recognition of valid cards that the user inserts in the input/output card slot.
Furthermore, it is known that permanent fraud attempts are performed by criminals who try to seize bank funds. For this purpose, thieves may run card trapping scams usually called card traps. Such card-trapping devices consists of certain elements that, when inserted in the card-in/card-out passage prevent users from retrieving their cards, which remain trapped until the thief fishes it out by means of such card-trapping device.
Currently available security devices cannot efficiently avoid this type of maneuvers or scams, or else are very complex and expensive.